Погребной-Александров: Очередной эксперимент доктора философии, Алана По
Привет, Алексей! Недавно ты писал о гюрзе, которая укусила собаку в бронкском парке, а вечером я видел это сообщение на нескольких каналах по ТВ. Было сообщение и о сальмонеллёзе (заражённых помидорах в нескольких магазинах Штатов). А у меня был один очень интересный эксперимент, связанный с этими случаями. Я решил заказать животных через интернет. Не простых животных -- ядовитых, лягушек, насекомых. В поисковой системе набрал соответствующие слова (ядовитые лягушки и змеи) и... что бы вы думали? Есть! Только плати денежки. Одну? Две? Сколько угодно! и чем больше, тем дешевле. Но это ещё не всё... Заказав соответствующий товар, и, с большой осторожностью и оговорками, заплатил через PayPal, как требовал продавец. Стал ожидать. Долго ждал. Не дождался. Написал продавцу. Получил кучу извинений и оправданий с заверениями отправки. Жду. Нету. Опять звоню и требую номер отслеживания посылки (tracking #). Дают... не тот. Жду. Ничего. Пишу продавцу. Оправдываются. Присылают другой номер с оправданием занятости и забывчивости. Я уже возмущён до предела! Ну, -- думаю, -- "спамери-скримеры". Жду, ищу, звоню на почту, еду на почту... так как этот номер оказался верным, но данных в интернете ещё нет. В конечном счёте, результат плачевный. Посылки нет. Где же она? Посылку с живыми животными доставляют неизвестно кому и тот неизвестный расписывается за неё. Может быть звери и посланы были не мне, а тому кто получил? Мы же уверены в том, что в Америке всё правильно -- по-Закону. Возмущаюсь и отказываюсь от заказа (благо, товара полно в интернете и у других продавцов). Но как бы ни так. Продавец отказывается вернуть деньги. Звоню представителям кредитной карты и требую возврата за обман и не выполненный заказ. Такой же случай и с насекомыми, но я их получил... не тех, которых заказывал и не в том количестве: больших и половозрелых, голодных и страшных -- в бооольшом количестве. Самое интересное то, что некоторые из них вылезли из посланной коробки... как? не знаю. Я их назад вернул -- на почту (не вылезших, а в коробке которые остались). Здесь ты можешь возмутиться и задать вопрос: при чём здесь гюрза и заражение помидоров в магазине? А... при чём? как раз -- при них: при таких ситуациях. Посылку, как выяснилось, направили по моему адресу, но почтальон доставил по другому (соседскому). Я уже давно борюсь с таким вопиющим безобразием, когда почтовые работники доставляют корреспонденцию не по указанному адресу или бросают её у двери квартиры или дома, а потом доставка пропадает. Они даже не утруждают себя сообщать место доставки уведомлением. Так вот; животные пересылаются в обычных картонных коробках. А ведь именно животные являются переносчиками заболеваний (особенно черепахи и ящерицы, некоторые виды птиц), а тут ещё ядовитые змеи, лягушки и даже крокодилы! Кто-то открыл посылку, кто-то выкинул, кто-то вернул, а где-то... животные вылезли и убежали. Некоторые могут возразить, что они же "домашние", "ручные", "маленькие"... Ага, -- как бы ни так. Продают всё и всяких (в том числе и диких!). Маленькие вырастают в больших, а большие размножаются. Конечно прекрасно запустить кого-нить в метро, чтоб крыс пожрали, но там такие крысы -- любого сами сожрут. У продавцов нет никакой лицензии и никто их не контролирует: живые, дикие -- отловленные из природы (и не важно мало их осталось или много ещё)... Деньги важнее. Я позвонил в несколько организаций (311, Attorney General, BOI, BBB и т.д.) никто не знает что делать. Написал в конгресс, президенту, вице-президенту, FBI, агентство по борьбе с мошенничеством в интернете, отдел по национальной безопасности, USPS, в отдел по охране природы и природных ресурсов, в отдел здравоохранения, и ещё в ряд национальных служб нашего государства. Пока получил только благодарности за сообщения, но... Вот из USPS отправили ответ моментально: "Dear ALAN PO, Thank you for contacting us about the dangers there are regarding the shipping of wild and poisonous animals. We do have restrictions regarding shipping live animals, birds, scorpions and other small cold blooded animals. Adult birds, small cold blooded animals and warm-blooded animals are not accepted by us for mailing. Any other living items may in certain circumstances be mailed, but the sender must contact our Mailing Requirements Office for instructions and acceptance of these items. You can contact your local Mailing Requirements office to get any further information regarding our policies and regulations regarding this. Based on your ZIP Code, you can contact (по телефону) and ask for the Mailing Requirements office. You have a lot of good information. You might want to contact other agencies like the Department of Homeland Security about this. If I can be of assistance to you in the future, please don't hesitate to contact me. Thank you for choosing the United States Postal Service®. Regards, Sara S" Самое интересно, что при разговоре с некоторыми работниками почтовой службы, выяснилось: они так и воспринимают хладнокровных животных, как написано: "насекомые, рыбы...", а всё остальное им "не разжевали"!!! Большим удивлением для них было узнать, что и лягушки туда же -- к хладнокровным. И самое интересное, что посылать можно всё что угодно -- никто посылки не проверяет (хотя есть правила и запрет). Про меня же, продавец распространяет ложную информацию на различных форумах интернета. Ничего, переживём -- пережили худшее. Реклама -- двигатель прогресса (даже плохая). С уважением, Алан. Категория:Алексей Погребной-Александров Категория:Переписка (Алексей Погребной-Александров)